


Encyclopedia

by HyenaSpotz



Series: Arkham Horror LCG Vignettes [6]
Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaSpotz/pseuds/HyenaSpotz
Summary: Jenny Barnes and Daisy Walker try to find information on a cult's activities, and are rudely interrupted.





	Encyclopedia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the LCG card of the same name.

“Umurdhot?”

“Umôrdhoth,” Daisy corrected her. Jenny watched the librarian as she pored over the enormous book on the desk in front of her. She leafed through its pages so quickly Jenny wondered if she was even reading any of the words.

“You think something about this cult is going to be in… an encyclopedia?” She adjusted her Oxfords. Traipsing about London with her fellow socialites was one thing, but running from cultists through the streets of Arkham had been quite another.

“The Orne Library keeps an extensive collection of rare books, ancient and modern. I was just reading Dr. Margaret Murray’s _The Witch-Cult in Western Europe_ last week, when Professor Warren came in and… my God.”

“What is it?” The librarian’s expression was one of shock.

“ _De Masticatione Mortuorum in Tumulis!_ That’s what he borrowed. It’s about— _Miss Barne_ s!”

The knife hit Jenny in the side, just under the ribs, and she fell to the ground. It was a wicked, curved blade. Its wielder stood over her, tall and imposing in his ragged green coat. He smelled of the woods, and wore a deer skull mask.

She slid the switchblade out of her dress and fumbled for the button, but the man’s blade was coming down again.

There was a thud, and the hunter stumbled sideways, crashing into a bookshelf. He appeared stunned, but recovering. Daisy stood there with the encyclopedia she had just battered him with in her hand, and she reached down to help Jenny up.

“Run!” she shouted. Jenny held her injured side and didn’t argue.


End file.
